Crisqo - Pokemon Song
by Neongene
Summary: A parody of the 'Sisqo - Thong Song' This incredible catchy tune will leave you humming and singing the new lyrics for weeks to come. Created in a fit of boredom, I warned ya. May contain traces of peanuts. No artifical flavours of coloring added.


Crisqo - Thong Song

Crisqo - Pokemon Song (thong song parody) 
    
     
    
     
    
    This thing right here….
    
    Is lettin' all the parents know……
    
    What kids talk about…..
    
    You know, that show on the WB
    
    a heh heh heh……
    
    ……Check it Out
    
     
    
    Ooh that show so scandalous
    
    And you know those parents can't handle it
    
    So you know those kids will throw a fit
    
    If they don't get the games, so devilish
    
    Uh
    
     
    
    You like the ones with the poka dots
    
    And the strips and streaks and the purple spots
    
    Gotta catch em all or ya gonna pop
    
    'Cause Misty was Livin' La Vida Loca
    
     
    
    Misty caught psy duck, duck, duck
    
    Ash goes waa, waaa, waaa
    
    Girls dis Brock, Brock, Brock
    
    Uh I think i'll sing it again
    
     
    
    They come out of little balls, balls, balls
    
    Gotta catch em all, all, all
    
    All night longggggggg
    
    I love pokémon
    
     
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
    I like it when Ash goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon 
    
     
    
    Ooh, Pikachu so scandalous
    
    And I know another trainer can't handle it
    
    And its shakin' that tail like who's the ish
    
    With a look in it's eyes so devilish
    
     
    
    You like the ones with the poka dots
    
    And the strips and streaks and the purple spots
    
    Gotta catch em all or ya gonna pop
    
    'Cause Ash was Livin' La Vida Loca
    
     
    
    Brock owns a Gym, gym, gym
    
    Ash wants to win, win, win
    
    It should be a sin, sin, sin 
    
    Uh I think i'll sing it again
    
     
    
    They come out of little balls, balls, balls
    
    Gotta catch em all, all, all
    
    All night longgggg
    
    I love pokemon
    
     
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
    Ooh, Misty those shorts so scandalous
    
    I swear Ash wants to get his hands on it
    
    When your showing your legs and smooth midriff 
    
    With a bulge in his pants so devilish
    
    Uh
    
     
    
    You like the ones with the poka dots
    
    And the strips and streaks and the purple spots
    
    Gotta catch em all or ya gonna pop
    
    'Cause Brock was Livin' La Vida Loca
    
     
    
    Misty has attitude, tude, tude
    
    Gary's rude, rude, rude
    
    Traceys a fruit, fruit, fruit 
    
    Uh, I think I'll sing it again
    
     
    
    They come out of little balls, balls, balls
    
    Gotta catch em all, all, all
    
    All night longggggggg, uh!
    
    I love pokeeeeemon
    
     
    
    C'mon
    
    C'mon
    
    C'mon
    
    C'mon
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
     
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Poke, mon, mon, mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Poke, mon, mon, mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh (I DON"T THINK YOU HEARD ME)
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when Brock goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Misty make your booty go
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Ash I know you wanna show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Your Poke mon, mon, mon
    
    I like it when the beat goes
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Tracey is a dumb ho
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    Baby it's a great show
    
    Duh dun duh
    
    That poke mon, mon, mon
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Authors notes: well there you have it! Now is that a catchy tune or what.Swear to god you'll have it in your head longer then the thong song! This is my third parody to be added to Parodice theater on FF.net.enjoy


End file.
